


A Prize to be Won

by stillskies



Category: Bleach, Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Yeong-ha make a bet; Yashiro is the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prize to be Won

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-17-2008

“BANKAI!” Ichigo yells, slashing Zangetsu through the air while Yashiro swears and starts to run. He’s not stupid enough to stay put while Ichigo goes all bankai on him. He’ll never get to use _his_ bankai unless he’s far enough away that it takes Ichigo a few seconds to get to him.

Ichigo is grinning wildly, and Yashiro curses under his breath. This wasn’t what he thought they’d be doing when he asked the idiot out on a date.

He stops suddenly and Ichigo speeds past him. Yashiro takes the opportunity to raise his zanpakuto and grins. “BANKAI!”

“Oh, so you finally went bankai?” Ichigo asks. “This should be fun.”

Yashiro rolls his eyes calls back, “Prepare to get your ass kicked. Then you have to take me on a _real_ date, asshole.”

“That’ll never happen,” another voice chimes in, and Yashiro clenches his teeth before turning around.

“I’ll kill you,” he says to the Arrancar. “I don’t care if you’re an Espada.”

“But, Chibi. Yo soy el primero espada ahora,” Ko calls back with a smile. 

“Don’t care, Ko,” Yashiro says. “Between me and Ichigo, we can kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try, Chibi.”

“If we win,” Ichigo calls, “you leave my boyfriend alone.”

“If I win,” Ko replies, “the chibi is mine.”

“Wait, **what**?”

They both ignore him. “Let’s go,” Ichigo says.

“My pleasure,” Ko replies.

And the fight begins, while Yashiro yells from the sideline that he’s not a fucking prize to be won.


End file.
